What happened?
by SilverDawn1313
Summary: 'Seasons change but people don't'- Fall out Boy, Is that really true though. People can change...just depends on the variables. How long can one person stick to the same way of life until they change?
1. What?

The world meeting was going just as it usually did, within the first 5 minutes an argument had started which pulled numerous other into it. Though usually when that started Romania would join in be making jabs at Hungary or he would just sit back and watch the chaos. This time was different though, this time he started off with a thinking look on his face, his eyes a bit out of focus. This made Moldova and Bulgaria worry,this was odd for Romania to do.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Bulgaria who tapped the Romanians shoulder. The Romanian snapped out of his thoughts "Huh?... Oh Yeah i'm fine just thinking." He said smiling at his best friend. Bulgaria nodded but wasn't quite convinced, neither was Moldova it seemed by the concerned look on his face. Bulgaria was about to ask again when Germany yelled to make everyone calm down and shut up. Bulgaria had learned by now that the meeting would be dismissed soon glanced back at Romania, who looked like he was contemplating something. He nodded his head slightly and sighed, he seemed to make up his mind about whatever it was.

"The meeting is over ." Germany said sighing in addition. Nations were heading towards the door, as did Romania who jumped up and started walking towards where Hungary was walking with Austria and Prussia. Bulgaria was very confused and followed after Romania to see what he was up too.

Hungary's back was facing Romania as he approached her. The Romanian grabbed her arm and spun her around then before she had time to say anything he kissed her right on the mouth. The whole room stopped,Bulgaria almost fainted but was too shocked to. Hungary was also shocked but it wasn't 2 seconds before she full-on punched Romania in the face. Romania fell to the ground and held himself up on his elbows. "_**WHAT WAS THAT?!**_" Hungary asked with an aura that could scare almost anyone. Everyone was staring on in shock and some in fear,Hungary was still waiting for an answer as she pulled at her infamous frying pan. "I _ASKED_ YOU A QUESTION YOU VAMPIRE FREAK! _**WHY DID YOU KISS**_

_**ME**_?!" She roared holding the frying pan over Romania. Romania didn't seemed too threatened and wiped blood from his now bleeding lip then, he proceeded to get up. Romania looked at Hungary and spoke "It was a long time coming." He said then turned on his heel and walked out of the meeting room.

Bulgaria snapped out of his shock and followed after Romania,Hungary was standing there still angry and now confused.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! _I'm gonna kill him!_" Hungary said,at this Prussia and Austria stepped up to her and started trying to talk her out of killing Romania. "Hungary I know that was not awesome of him but you can't kill him,let me do it for you." Prussia said. Austria sighed "Maybe we should figure out what he meant by 'It was a long time coming'." he said

"He was just trying to mess with me!" she said angrily. At this point many nations had already left,some though talking about the strange occurrences. "Listen let's talk about this later ok?" Austria said looking around and noticing everyone was still staring. Hungary looked extremely mad but just sighed,"Fine but next time I see him,I **WILL** hit him again!" She said. Moldova heard all of this and was very confused why his brother had kissed the girl he hates. Moldova shook his head and ran out the door to find his brother and Bulgaria.


	2. Lies? and Coffee

**_HI, I almost didn't keep writing this but...someone wanted me to keep going so HERE :) Please Enjoy and I do NOT own Hetalia, AT ALL._**

* * *

Romania had done it,he sighed in relief, He accomplished it so now he could rest with some ease. Romania put a hand to his jaw and wiped away some more blood,he knew she would react in some way but he had to do it! It was too importan- "Vlad! W-Wait" Romania turned to see Bulgaria running up to him "Milen? What are you doing?" Vlad asked, The Bulgarian stopped in front of him and gave him a slightly surprised look "What do you mean?, You just kissed _Ungariya! _and Then she punched you! You didn't even react…...what's going on?" Milen said staring at his friend with worry. Vlad shook his head "You shouldn't worry, it was nothing." he said. Bulgaria stood there staring at Romania with utter confusion and worry for his friends sanity. He was about it say something Else when "Big Brother Romania!" a voice said. Both men turned to see Moldova running towards them "Nicolae?" they said in unision.

The boy ran up to both of the two men, "Brother, why did you kiss _Ungaria_? I thought you didn't like her." he said looking up at his brother. Romania sighed, He couldn't tell them, or at least Moldova. The only reason he had done it when Moldova was there because this was the only way to get to Hungary. The second part was once very true but he had to tell them something to get them not to worry just yet. Romania looked at both of them and mustered up a smirk "Ok guys I'll tell you when we get to the hotel but you can't tell anyone, ok?" he said in a low voice, They other two nodded, Bulgaria seemed a little more relaxed but still seemed worried. Romania turned and the other two followed, about a step behind him.

Hungary was still mad, maybe not as furious but still mad. Hungary sat in a small cafe with Austria, Prussia had gone off to find gilbird or beer, she hadn't been listening to him. "Eliza, If you keep brooding about this and just sit there your coffee will get cold." Austria scolded, she looked down at her coffee which had been steaming when she got it , it wasn't now. Elizabeta put a hand to it, it was still warm and she knew Austria was still watching so she took a sip of it, American coffee tasted odd. "Good, Now lets talk about what happened, shall we?" he said putting down his tea. Hungary scowled and had the urge to wipe her lips again or burn them off, whatever would get the job done. She sat down the coffee "What's there to talk about, He thought i'd be funny to *again gags* kiss me and the next time I see him I will hit his face with my frying pan, that is that." she finished, Austria sighed " You can not resolve all things in conflict, we need to think rationally and besides you already hit him"

"Roderich! He *gags* KISSED me we hate each other! I think it's fair I get to hit him again, full force this stuff, no games!" Hungary tried to reason. Austria let out an annoyed huff, "Listen, I know what he did, and I know you both dislike each other-" Hungary huffed, that was a light word. Austria counted "BUT I won't let you get into a fight, or even a war over something as trivial as a kiss, you will act civilized weather you want to or not, that is final." He stood up put some money on the table and started to walk out but turned and said " I will be at the hotel" with that he walked out. Hungary sighed, she didn't want to fight with Austria but this was her dignity, but Hungary knew she should do as Austria said. Hungary then got up and walked out hoping to catch up to Austria.

Romania, Bulgaria, and Moldova all walked into Romania's hotel room, "So why did you kiss her?" Bulgaria said as he closed the door. Romania sat at the edge of the bed, "Remember you can't tell anyone! Nicolae, Milen do you guys understand?" Romanian said, again both of the other Nations nodded, Romania smiled "Ok so, I did it to make her super mad and then confuse her!" he said with a smile laugh. Bulgaria shook his head "But what about getting punched and now she most likely will try to beat you" he said, Romania smirked " A small price to pay to be able to see her face" he didn't like lying to them but… "Didn't hurt?" Moldova asked, Romania just shrugged " Come on her face was so funny though!" he said. Bulgaria let out a small laugh "The things you do sometimes...One day you'll get killed if she doesn't already have that plan." he said.

Romania just sat there " I doubt it, but oh well, I'm tired, you guys should go get some rest to!" He said. Bulgaria smiled a little, while Moldova whined but was eventually convinced the boy. They both left and Romania was now alone, he layed down and smiled, he'd done it, he convinced them, he would tell them about the real reason he'd kissed her later, not yet there were still some more things he needed to do before hand. The first was sleep because, man this day had been stressful.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and about the first chapter, sorry it's weired, I'm still learning how to work on this site. Please Review! BYE~_


	3. Complicated Calls

The next day was another meeting day which made most of the countries interested or nervous because of the fight the day before. Hungary had arrived first as in, before Romania. She sat down and would glance at the door waiting for Romania. Hungary knew Austria was watching her very closely so when Romania showed up, she'd give him the facts. If he ever pulled a stunt like that ever again, she would make sure he'd get a lot more than a punch in the mouth. So she waited patiently for him to arrive, one by one nations arrived but no Romania.

Finally Romania, Bulgaria, and Moldova arrived, many nations waited in anticipation to see what Hungary would do. Hungary stood and made her way over to Romania, who just gave a smile while his two companions watched nervously. "Do NOT speak yet, you're getting off easy this time, but if you ever do something like that again you will regret it. Understand?" Hungary said, she waited for answer. Romania seemed to mull it over then answered "I'll regret it? I probably would." he gave a small smirk and went to sit down. Bulgaria and Moldova following behind, Hungary just gave an irritated look at Romanias back then proceeded to sit down.

The meeting was tense for the first couple of minutes but then the meeting continued as always. Hungary would every so often glance over at Romania with a glare. Romania sat there smirking every so often he saw her glaring, he had to admit it was a bit amusing. Eventually the meeting came to an end and people started to leave. Romania started to leave with Bulgaria and Moldova but someone tapped him on the back. He turned and came face to face with Prussia. "Hey Vladimir, can I talk to you for a sec?" Prussia said, Romania shrugged then nodded, waving Bulgaria and Moldova to go on to the hotel ahead of him. Bulgaria faltered for a second debating if he should stay but decided to have faith in his friend and walked out with Moldova. Romania turned to face Prussia "Soooo, you wanted to talk to me?" he said. Prussia nodded "Why'd you kiss her?" he said. Romania smiled and laughed "Because her face was priceless! Totally worth this." he said pointing to the bruise on the corner of his mouth and busted lip. "I've heard a lot about some of the pranks you've pulled on her, I've even seen some of them. Some were pretty funny, I have to admit." Prussia said smiling. Romania smirked "Thanks." Prussia nodded "Yeah but you've never gone in this direction before, Heck you two despise each other. I've pulled pranks on her too,I kissed her once even, just to see what would happen. I've known her for a long time and I'm friends with her though. So I had to understand why her enemy would risk that kind of intimate prank. If you were her friend I get it but your not...so why?"

Romania furrowed his eyebrows trying to think of something to say "Okay you wanna know?...I ran out of ideas, I was trying to think of the ultimate prank. I've used almost all of the good ones and I haven't pranked her in a while so I decided to confused the heck out of her. Kinda lame I know and it was pretty gross but-" the tune of Numa Numa sounded in the room. Romania held up one finger and reached for his phone. Prussia shrugged and laughing a bit at the Romanians ringtone. "_Alo?_" Romania said into the phone "Yes hello Vladimir." said a voice on the other line. Romania tensed for a split second then relaxed and slipped into Romanian so Prussia wouldn't understand. "What do you need?" Romania said trying to keep his tone cheery but inside he wanted to throw his phone at the wall. "Oh you're in a happy mood, aren't you?" the man said. Romania clenched his teeth and smiled "No, I'm with someone else right now."

"Ah, well, Listen I just wanted to check up on you. So Vladimir, how is my favorite Romanian? Spending your free time wisely I hope?"

"Why do you care?" Romania said, glancing at Prussia, who was on his phone texting. "You know why I care, listen, unfortunately, I have to go. Oh by the way, that stunt you pulled yesterday was very funny. But I'd pick a better way to spend my time if I were you. Goodbye now." the caller said in a sweet voice then hung up. Romania wanted to kick something but turned to Prussia instead, "You need anything else?" Prussia looked up from his phone "Nah, I'm good. Who were you talking too?" he asked. Romania shook his head "Just Bulgaria." he wished that was who called. Prussia nodded, "Well everyones gone, Goodnight Romania. Also..." he walked to the doors and turned to look at Romania "If you ever do something like that again we won't try to stop her from hurting you further, got that?" Prussia said calmly. Romanias eyes widened a bit "Of course Gilbert, trust me I wouldn't do that again." he smiled at the Prussian. Prussia nodded, smirked, and left. Romania sighed in frustration and soon followed, ready to leave that forsaken meeting room.


	4. Can't sleep?

Romania sat in the hotel lounge sighing as looked around the mostly empty lounge save for a girl reading on the couch. Then someone walked in that Romania recognized, "Hey Arthur." Romania said waving over the brit. "Oh,why hello Vladimir." England said sitting down next to the Romanian. There was silence between them till England spoke "Quite the day wasn't it?" England asked. "It was too long if you ask me." Romania replied. England nodded "Yes, truthfully I thought she was going to hit you again. I mean really it's not like you don't deserve it Vlad but I thought someone would have to hold her back from you." Romania laughed "I thought so too but lucky me she didn't. Probably the work of that stiff Austrian, at least I got to keep my pretty face right?" Romania smirked. England make a tsking sound and shook his head, "More like lucky to be alive, she's a tough one." he said and Romania just nodded and then stood up to leave.

"Already leaving?" England asked, "Yeah I'm beat!" Romania replied. "Well goodnight then, oh and dont forget to come and meet up with Lukas and I. We're going to go over some things and maybe check out that magic shop a few blocks from here." he told Romania who nodded and started to walk out "Oh and dont be late again!" England called to him. Romania smiled and called over his shoulder "Of course, night Arthur."

Romania walked to the room he shared with Bulgaria and Moldova. He took out his key and unlocked the door, "Oh, hey Ro." Bulgaria said glancing up at the Romanian from the book he was reading. "Hey nerd." Romania said glancing at the book in Bulgaria's hands, Bulgaria shook his head "Nothing wrong with a good book." "Yeah alright, where's Moldova?" Romania said looking around the room. "Some of the younger nations invited him for ice cream." Romania nodded "Where'd they go?" Bulgaria shrugged "He'll be fine." Romania shook his head "Fine, I'm going to bed." he said flopping down on his bed. "It's only 8:30." Romania sighed "I'm tired~" "Fine but if you wake up at some crazy hour it is not my fault." Romania nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Romania found himself sitting in a room facing a group of people, he'd been here before, he had this many times before. He tried to move but nothing happened, the same thing happened when he tried to speak. The people across from him consisted of Bulgaria, Moldova, England, Norway, Prussia, and Hungary. "You know, you're a coward." Dream England started off. Romania internally groaned, he'd heard this too many times by now. "You need to grow up Romania." Dream Norway said. "You're lying to your closest friend and your brother! They're the ones that need to know!" Dream Bulgaria said shaking his head. "You're a horrible brother, why do you even try?" Dream Moldova said, it sent a pang through Romania even his it was a dream he had before, it always hurt. "You need to just give up!" Dream Prussia stated laughing. "YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME!" Dream Hungary said getting closer to Romania. She got close to his face and whispered "Why haven't you died yet Vladimir? You don't deserve your life."

Romania awoke with a start and looked around the dark hotel room. Someone shifted next to him and he glanced over to see Moldova curled up in a ball. Romania looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, it read '2:48 a.m'. He sighed and slowly got out of bed trying to wake his brother. Romania wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile and he needed fresh air. He put on his shoes and quietly opened the room door and slid out into the hall. Lucky for him they had booked a room on the bottom floor, so he walked through the lobby and outside. The night was nice, the fresh air was a gift. Romania felt calmer already, he hated nightmares.

He decided to walk to a café across the street from the hotel that luckily was open at almost 3 in the morning.

Barely anybody was there, some people looked like they had a rough night of partying. Romania walked over to a table near a person who looked very familiar, "Oh Hello Romania-kun." Japan glanced up from the book,which had some odd looking characters on the front. Romania was surprised "Hi Japan, strange seeing you here, can't sleep?" he asked. Japan shook his head "I guess you could say that, and you?" Romania shifted "My bed at home is a lot better." he lied, there was no need for Japan to know about his nightmares. Japan nodded at the statement, "I can agree." They lapsed into silence, Romania sitting there as Japan read his book. Then a waitress came over to take Romania's order making this slightly less tense. After the waitress left things were beginning to be awkward again until "I know this is not my place Romania-kun but…" Japan looked up to meet Romania's eyes "Is everything alright?" Japan asked sitting his book on the table.

The question shocked Romania, he slowly blinked 'No everything's not alright.' but he couldn't say that so instead he said "Yeah Japan, I mean yeah I got hit in the jaw but im good, is that why you were asking?" Romania smiled to add to the statement. Japan looked the slightest bit uncertain "Hai, of course." he just nodded and picked up his book. Japan started to get up and walk out but stopped in front of Romania "If you ever need to talk to someone, I am willing to listen, I would not tell anyone else either. Goodnight Romania-kun." Then Japan left and Romania sat there speechless, the waitress came and placed his order of pie on the table wordlessly, but Romania was too confused to think. 'Why would he..? Why would I tell him anything, I barely know him…' Romania thought but he couldn't ignore the voice in the back of his head telling him that it could lift some of the stress off his shoulders. Romania grabbed the pie, put some money on the table and left, making his decision.

Okay so I don't own hetalia I promise. So Yes this story is still here! I will keep writing this, I have gotten inspiration. My other story 'Who did this?' will also be updated soon, I still need to finish the next chapter. Oh and my story 'the smaller nations' is being discontinued, I just don't have the will or inspiration to write for it anymore, I am sorry. Well...anyway, the next chapter for this will be coming soon so keep an eye out!


End file.
